1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an audio communication system and more particularly to a means of establishing a connection between audio communications devices, such as telephones, intercoms or other audio communication terminals, connected together using TCP/IP connections. The invention relates to TCP/IP Client-Server network connection pairs where the connection pairs of a plurality of devices is managed to provide multiple combinations.
2. Description of Related Technology
Audio communication over Ethernet and Internet connections are known. They are implemented in VoIP telephony and communications equipment, music distribution, paging and remote audio monitoring. VoIP communications traditionally requires SIP/H323 management for establishment of a paired connection. The requirement includes encryption (TLS/SSL) that may require processor power of ARM or DSP processors running at over 10 MIPS and a ‘name server’ database to provide connection information.
Client-Server TCP/IP connections are also known and provide a single paired connection for data transfer. Client-Server describes the relationship between two processors with TCP/IP programming in which one processor, the client, issues a service request to another processor program, the server, which fulfills the request.